1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle with a fuel tank disposed above an engine.
2. Description of Background Art
A sub-chamber of a fuel tank is known wherein the fuel tank is improved to effectively suck up fuel even if a low remaining fuel condition exists within the fuel tank. The fuel tank may be inclined relative to a vehicle body. See, for example, JP-A No. H11-321355. With the construction according to the JP-A No. H11-321355, when the fuel tank is in an inclined position, the fuel suction capacity of a pipe for sucking the fuel from the sub-chamber can be increased by upwardly inclining the bottom of the sub-chamber with respect to the bottom of the fuel tank. Therefore, even in a low remaining fuel condition, the fuel can be effectively sucked.
Meanwhile, in saddle-ride type vehicles, the acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle exerts an influence upon the level of the fuel within the fuel tank, and the above-described related art structure is still insufficient, particularly when the fuel remaining within the fuel tank is low. Therefore, a more effective supply of fuel is desired.